Left 4 Bully
by La.Grammatica.Nazi
Summary: When the zombie virus invades the town of Bullworth, who will rise above and survive as long as possible? Will there be allies waiting in their future? How will it all work out, in the end? There will be blood, gore and death, for Halloween of course!
1. Slawter House

**Disclaimer: Not my domain, I just dwell in it. **

**A/N: ZOMBIES ZOMBIES ZOMBIES! ****They seem to be taking over everything huh? I BLAME THE AWESOME GAMES L4D, L4D2 and DEAD ISLAND!(Holy sh*t, best ever games)! So, I've had this idea floating around in my head for a real long time now, and I might continue with it if you'd be so kind as to review afterwards. :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Slawter House<strong>

Gary's mind had not been in the right place since the orderly left his cell a few minutes earlier, needle in hand. Now all he was able to do was meander quietly in his mind, since the needle didn't leave a lot of cognitive power in place. He'd been working on that though, in fact, that was what he was doing. At least that's what he convinced himself to be doing. You see, the needle was what they gave patients who either tried to escape or kill one another. Oh, and try to take over the asylum. Basically, the Asylum must've had a healthy supply of the medicine the orderlies adored administering. He would've succeeded if it weren't for the needle. It made him really sleepy, but he couldn't sleep. It made him want to vomit, but he couldn't. It made him incompetent and useless. Moreover, it made him mad, the term used loosely of course.

It was at that point when he realized he had _thought_ of all the previously mentioned that made him twitch his mouth into a smirk. Now that was a first. A year in Happy Volts Asylum whilst under the effects of the needle a quarter of the time was slowly paying off, on Gary's end of course. Slowly but surely, he was becoming immune to the needle. He strived to be like the kook across the hall from himself, not the crazy eyes nor the mindless train of thought, just how he seemed to be immune to the effects of the needle. It was either he was immune or he was always on the needle. Gary did not know for sure. Nevertheless, Gary's mind was manifesting thoughts and facial expressions were becoming easier as the seconds passed. Once Gary Smith noticed something, he did not go halfway. He was forcing himself to become fully functional, and the orderly was just rounding the corner to go on his break as Gary pulled himself up, smiling maniacally to himself.

"Huh, didn't think that'd be so easy." Gary croaked to himself as he lazily swung his legs off the dirty mattress. His body felt numb, but he was aware he could move and his throat felt clenched as he spoke. Clearly, his body did not want to fight off the effects as much as his mind did. He made a move to stand, but fell flat on his face. "Okay, maybe not. I think I'll just lie here for a bit..."

.

He'd been lying on the floor for a good twenty minutes or so. It's not like he was in a hurry.

"It's not just that, Dr. Slawter. He's becoming immune to our treatments..." the voice of the orderly who'd jabbed the needle in Gary's leg could be heard in the semi-quiet hall. Gary guessed it was because they didn't think the crazies cared what was being said. The teacher's name definitely caught Gary's attention, having not heard anything from Bullworth since the single letter he got from Peter Kowalski at the beginning of what would've been his senior year in that shithole, not that he read it of course. Gary sidled along the floor to the wall as he sat himself up, still trying to shake off the numbness in his limbs. He managed to pull himself up to the door see the approaching people.

_Treatments,_ Gary's mind scoffed; _the straight-to-the-_point _kind? I wonder what these morons are up to._

"That is not of my concern. Why was I called here?" He heard the old, cranky voice unintentionally over power the orderly's. He heard mumbling as the two men stopped in front of his cell, so he smiled at them expectantly. Apparently he just freaked them out.

"What're you looking at, psycho?" The orderly sneered at the crazy smile on Gary's face, which only made him smile harder.

"I was just wondering; who _does_ your hair?" Gary's sardonic ways never failed him, and the expression's he received because of them never kept him bored. Well, that was the story before he got locked up. No thanks to that squinting ape sitting on _his_ throne back at school. The bald orderly didn't even second-glance him after the two turned around to open the cell behind them; that kook's cell. Gary couldn't remember his name for the life of him; he'd lost interest in them within the first week of being locked up. Sure, when he'd say something to freak out a patient, no matter which one, they'd flail around and scream until an orderly came along and administered the proper treatment that they'd been specially trained to do.

Yeah, right. And Gary was a huggable teddy bear. Those orderlies didn't go by anything _but_ the needle. Apparently, dealing with the mentally challenged properly wasn't as rewarding as abusing them seemed to be. Gary did not classify himself as mentally challenged, unless being unable to stop his never-ending, brilliant, thought process counted. Point being, the flailing and screaming could only amuse Gary for so long. Other than that, it was like walking amongst the dead. Gary strained to listen to what was being said in the cell across the hall from him.

"Hey Mr. Slawter, I mean _Doctor_, remember me?" Gary wanted to get their attention, in hopes he'd distracted the conversation so they'd subconsciously speak louder. It worked, and that was all Gary cared. Dr. Slawter eyed him cautiously, while speaking over the considerable moaning emanating in the cell he was standing in.

"I still don't understand why you need me here. Is your facility not capable of handling its own duties?" Regardless of his protests, Gary could tell that the man was there because he wanted to be. Old people, they loved something to complain about, and if attending an asylum met the quota, then so be it.

"I, I'm just taking the orders, sir." The orderly shrugged as he started to prep a needle for the very audible patient before them. It bothered Gary that he couldn't see exactly what was going on. Now, whatever Robby, that was the name Gary remembered for the kook, whatever he went through to become immune to the needle, it certainly didn't look worth the effort. That said; whatever they were planning on doing to him must've been quite important since the bald orderly had forgotten he'd given Gary the needle not even half an hour earlier. Normally, Gary would be down for hours.

"Did you double the dosage?" Slawter raised an eyebrow as the orderly jabbed Robby's leg. The orderly nodded his head and continued.

"Twice, and he still gets up and does whatever he wants. This morning, he pushed Frank into the TV in the Rec Room." Gary's limbs had pins and needles travelling through them as they regained composure. This proved to be the most interesting occurrence since the Spaghetti Night-mare incident that earned Gary's first ever needle treatment. Who knew all those crazies could fit all that spaghetti inside of them, and then believe Gary Smith on what went _in_ their treasured spaghetti? And who knew all that spaghetti could fit in the orderlies? If there are any questions, I don't suggest you ask.

"Well, what else are you doing t- - -" Slawter's voice ended in a gurgle while the orderly stepped back against the door and left the cell. Gary noticed he didn't hear the moaning or grumbling anymore; what he _did _hear was slightly nauseating, since he couldn't actually _see_ what had happened to the doctor.

"Holy shit." The orderly turned to rest against the wall away from the door. He realized Gary was standing at his door still and came inside within the second. "What did you see, kid?"

"Enough to get you fired." Gary nodded as he leaned against the wall of his cell. He was barely fazed by the possibility that the teacher was probably dying as they spoke. The orderly gritted his teeth as he held up a needle.

"That is not what I meant." He lunged at Gary as he ducked. At that moment, as Gary glanced out the window of the door, he saw the door to Robby's cell was open. Then there was the emergency alarm that opened all the doors.

_Great timing_. Gary smiled as he slipped out of the door and ripped around the corner of the hallway without looking back. He ran down the few cases of stairs to the first floor level. He looked around the showers, where he had stopped to take a break. He was almost at the front door. _This place is a freak show._

.

Once outside, he saw what chaos he had semi-witnessed. And armless person was growling like a wild cat as he chased down one of the slower crazies. Robby had been beaten down by a few of the orderlies, but he was thrashing around and managed to cut open a throat, dispersing blood in all directions. Dr. Slawter was standing beside the Watcher, with an arm in hand and gnawing at it fiercely, before seeing a dumbfounded Gary.

"What the fuck?" Gary saw the man had his throat ripped open and a dead look in the eyes that had contracted a bad case of cataracts within the few-minute span Gary had last seen him. Working out what had happened was not going to happen since Slawter dropped the arm and raced towards Gary. "Aw hell, _zombies_?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahh the obsession of the undead, how you enchant us all. So yeah, just got inspired to write a zombie story about well...you'll see (even though you probably get the jist of it considering the category this story is under).**

**Anyways, if you enjoyed it, tell me! :)**


	2. Heads Up, Head Boy

**A/N: Haha, just having fun going to town on this idea of mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Heads up, Head Boy<strong>

"What are _you_ gonna do about it, _Head Boy_? Tell on me?"

"Just give it back!"

"You gonna tell your _boyfriend_ to kick my ass?" The blond bully held a lighter and burned the book he was holding to a crisp before letting the ashes fall on the smaller boy before him.

Mornings tended to start like this for the small, weak boy that made up Peter Kowalski. Although two years had gone by, he'd grown an inch or two at most. His Head Boy status only got the bullies to go to detention and have more of a reason to pick on him. He still only had one friend. Basically, even with Gary gone, and no more clique wars, Pete was still a loser that was too cool to be a dork. "It's gonna be a _great_ day."

He was coming up with a reason to tell Dr. Slawter why he didn't have his Biology homework. While muttering a variety of apologies and a reason that didn't make him sound like a wimp, he realized even _he_ came up short for a phrase that included those factors. Pete also realized that he was being shoved into the nearest open locker by the roid monkey known as Juri Karamazov. "H-Hey! Let me outta here!"

"Haah-haha...stupid little boy." Juri walked away dusting his hands and flexing his arms as he prowled the halls for other weak fish to fry before class. Pete knew he would be stuck there until someone felt enough pity to let him fall out on his face. The place was cramped, and Pete started to wonder _how_ Algie and other overweight kids got shoved in lockers just as easily as he had been. Every now and then, he'd kick and hit the unmoving, metal door to the locker. Class had begun and Pete had no homework or attendance for Biology. Slawter would chew him out next class; he had a terrible feeling in his gut about it.

.

"Is anybody out there? Hellooo?" Pete had been calling for help for the past hour or so, and it was still an hour from lunch time. Pete was small enough to slide down and pull his knees up to his chest. He reached out to knock on the door again, in hopes somebody finished their assignments early.

There was a weird sound from outside the locker, it sounded kind of like someone was breathing on it. Startling Petey, he slid himself up to look out of the locker, to see Algie. He looked like he was running from someone, which wouldn't be a first, and took a break at his locker. Then he heard the click of the lock and Petey fell out, knocking his head on Algie's shoulder.

"Petey? What're you doing in my locker?" Algie looked annoyed and surprised as he rubbed his shoulder lightly and picked up the books that had fallen out with Petey.

"I didn't _want _to be in there..." Petey stood up and went as pink as his shirt. Being the frugal spender he was he didn't bother buying a new white school shirt, since he was saving every penny he had to get as far away as possible from Bullworth once he graduated. "That roid monkey Juri shoved me in there."

"Vat you say about me, twerp?" Petey heard knuckle cracking behind him as Algie's plump face lost all color as he turned to run/waddle away. But before Algie could get away, Juri already had him by his collar of the shirt that barely fit him. Squeaking, he faced Juri cautiously. "I don't like nerds, y'know vat they make me think of?"

"Hah..ha t-think?" Petey flinched for Algie's comment, which earned him a one handed, painful looking wedgie. "Aaahhah..."

"H-hey, you better stop it." Petey was trying show he wasn't as scared shitless of the big, Russian ape before him. "Or-"

"You'll tell Dr. Crabblesnitch, von't you?" Juri turned his attention to Petey, who was turning paper white. Then out of nowhere, before Juri even got to speak again, Ted Thompson had lunged at the big guy. "Hey, whaa!"

"What the hell?" Petey and Algie turned to one another, confused as hell why _Ted_ would save them from one session of bullying. But when blood spattered on them, and they could see the entrails that were supposed to be inside the jock, they still didn't understand what was going on, but they recognized that they should run. "Oh-oh m-my GOD, RUN!"

"AAHHHHH!" Algie's piercing cry almost hurt Petey's ears, but the two started to run away, nevertheless. The both of them ended up in the Art Room. Ms. Philips looked up at the two breathless students; Algie who was in hysterics and Petey who was turning green from nausea. He wasn't sure that he had seen what he did; he was convinced that Ted was starting to _eat_ Juri, but that didn't make sense since they were friends and people just didn't eat each other. And if they did, they were more considerate to not let anyone see them do it. Sure, Bullworth was fucked up in any sense you could think of, but unprompted cannibalism was just pushing it.

"What's the matter you two?" Ms. Philips didn't sound very interested, since she was probably used of students like Petey or Algie rushing into her room for a brief refuge before dealing with the bullies outside that were awaiting them.

"You should've seen it! There was so much blood and I think that-" Algie's voice was cracking and he sounded more hysterical than he looked. Ms. Philips still didn't look fazed, but she held up a hand, signifying that Algie should stop talking. "I-I think that..."

"Algernon, you know the rule; if there's blood drawn you report to Dr. Crabblesnitch right away as with any other wrong doings." Ms. Philips could've yawned to suit her response. But she may have noticed Petey's look of utter disbelief and raised a questioning brow at him. "Anything wrong, Peter?"

"Ms. Philips, Ted Thompson looked like he was going to _eat _Juri Karamazov!" Petey spat out, causing a look of greatly false shock to befall on Ms. Philips face. She stood up, but then Algie started to speak again, this time with more of his nerdy 'I know more than you' tone of voice. "I mean, his insides were-"

"Petey, do you know how stupid that sounds? He wasn't _eating_ Juri, he was indeed killing him. But people just don't spontaneously start eating each other. The mere idea of silly things like zombies only exists in comics, video games and Grotto's and Gremlins. What you've just proposed sounds quite ridicu-" Algie was already starting to bug Petey.

"Algie, will you shut _up_! I didn't say they were _zombies_. But that guy was eating Juri, I mean, come on man, you're wearing the glasses here. You know what you saw." Petey didn't want to look annoyed, but he was scared shitless, and he didn't know how a person was supposed to react to 'spontaneous' cannibalism.

"Calm down you two. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation to what you two _thought_ you saw. Honestly, children should stop playing such violent games..." Ms. Phillips chuckled as she started walking towards the door, "If you won't report excessive violence to the Head, I must."

"DON'T!" Algie and Petey half shouted in unison, making Ms. Philips stop in slight surprise at the change of voice levels. Nevertheless, she opened the door and stepped back to show that there was nobody there.

"Really, you two, there's no one there. No one is going to _eat_ you," Ms. Philips was going to start chuckling when a pair of hands grabbed at her chest and pulled her backwardly out the door. "**Get your hands off of me! **Sexual harassment of a teacher is a serious offence. Ah...**Aaaahh!**"

There was a terrible crunching noise as Ms. Philips continued to scream, which makes it safe to say that her screams of agony alerted anyone who wasn't aware of the current events. Though Algie covered his ears and scrunched his tiny eyes, he still vomited. Petey wanted to do the same, but right then wasn't the best time, since there was a giant zombie-like person eating their art teacher. Right beside them, since the two backed up to the farthest wall away from the sounds, he saw an open window, but when he looked out he remembered that he was on the second floor.

"OhhMyGodWe'reGonnaDiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!" Algie's voice was in the highest octave possible for him while pointing at the lifeless, bloody as hell form of what used to be Juri. Petey turned around, it felt like slow motion as the former jock took a small step forward before breaking into a running speed at the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMGSOINTENSE...naw...well here's chapter 2! I'll post up three almost immediately..no promises until the end of this week! :D**


	3. Caviar Nightmare

**A/N: What did I say? Chapter three is already here!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Caviar Nightmare<strong>

Parker Ogilvie was taking in a deep breath as he stretched himself awake in his big and posh satin bed of his lushly decorated dorm. He frowned while checking the clock, since it was almost lunchtime and his alarm didn't go off. Though, the time didn't make him want to hurry up, since he didn't feel like rushing around for lunchtime. It wasn't like he'd be missing anything amazing from the canteen for lunch. Outside was sunny and it let in a warm, homely light through the red curtains that were still closed. He decided he'd take his time and be late for afternoon lessons, since a preschooler had a good chance of getting an A with the curriculum the school was following.

"Ahh, I hate this place anyways. I wonder why Dad never thought to send me somewhere _nice_." Parker was reflecting on his social life, which was pretty much nil since he only got to fraternize with the other rich students of the town. He got into trouble with Derby when he'd tried to make friends with the new kids, when he started to like this one girl, and when he mentioned he liked everyone. Back in his hometown, he was friends with everyone, being very personable, and he never got into trouble for it. In fact, his mother insisted he'd be friends with everyone, that being the root of his father's success. All of his investors adored the man, and his many partners were very pleased to know that not _all_ successful rich men were anal with anything and everything around them. But of course, daddy had his nasty side that entailed of yelling drunken slurs to his son and patronizing his daughter. Sighing, Parker rolled out of bed and lazily grabbed a pair of Aquaberry slacks with matching brand of boxers, polished loafers and his standard Aquaberry vest. He hated the uniform, but he never wanted to set Gord on another fashion rant and why he couldn't be caught dead in anything other than Aquaberry. He went to his private bathroom to get ready for school.

.

When he was done with everything, showering and what not, he was successful in wasting lunchtime and it was almost time for afternoon lessons. But before then, he wanted to let some of the sunshine in his room, since he still had half an hour before it counted as truancy. As soon as the curtains opened, he stared lazily at the blinding light before him. He frowned when he saw what he expected; empty school grounds. There was nothing to smirk about, think about or talk about while headed towards the stairs that would bring him to the first floor to mingle with his annoying friends before going to school. Unlike the rest of them, Parker took pride in knowing that he did not have to resort to paying someone to do the work for him. Sure, he'd occasionally strike up a deal with a nerd to boost his grade and for show when it came to the guys; Parker was smart and didn't need to rely on others to be smart for him.

"Time for pretend..." Parker sighed as he shook his head lightly, as if to shake the common sense and the personable attitude out of him. He stepped out of the door and started to make his way to the first floor landing. When he got there, he saw the same few people that were always there; Tad, Bif, Justin and Derby. "Morning."

"I say, my good man, is it correct to be saying '_morning_' when it nears afternoon?" Tad smirked lightly as he turned to join his buddy. The both of them were two peas in an exclusive pod; they shared the same insecurity of being found as a personable rich person that didn't care for their social standings as much as the others did. Once that was discovered, it was a tense few days while the two figured each other out, they became inseparable ever since. That's what made them different; although they played up the 'I'm rich and you're not' attitudes that made up the hallmark of the Preps when they could, the two of them liked to share a laugh or more with whoever was interested in talking. Granted no one from their social circle was around; otherwise Derby dealt with them. They were walking by the guestbook of the Harrington and headed out the door.

"I say, is it correct to be faking an accent to feel accepted?" Parker asked a painfully false English accent, earning him a nudge from Tad. At least the others weren't around to hear that. Parker laughed a little as he smiled in a vague direction ahead of the two of them. "What class are you supposed to be in?"

"Gym, and from what I've gathered, we're playing dodge ball with those over-greased paupers." Tad shrugged, his phony accent set aside for the short time they had while walking to the school's gymnasium. Lunchtime was already over, and Parker was lost as to why nobody was around. "Normally, I wouldn't bother with that class, but that Pucino fellow got me right pissed off yesterday. Would you believe that loser thought that Gord is gay?"

"Dude, Gord _is_ gay." Parker stopped in his tracks to stare at an oblivious Tad, who resembled Russell's perpetual confusion for a brief moment before shaking his head. Parker took this moment to laugh while he continued to walk, leaving Tad to catch up a few steps. "Besides, what's the deal about it anyways? Just another reason to pick on those slimy little-"

"Soo, you mean that fight between Gord and that greaseball-" Tad started, with a hint of confusion still on his face and a finger held up to signify he was still processing the 'new' information.

"You got it! That was _no_ fight...hahaha!" Parker exclaimed, breaking off into laughter again as they pushed the doors open to the Gym to reveal a mix of preps and greasers. "Well, time to clean up I suppose."

"You got that right, mate." Tad's 'accent' had returned as the two went to get changed. Along the way, there was a stream of insults and horrible English thrown at them. Once they were back up at the gym, they were greeted by Chad, Gord and Bif. No questions were asked on how Bif had gotten there faster than they did, but nevertheless, class started as normal.

.

"Okay okay, next round we'll beat these greasy losers." Parker had tried, and never told anyone, a million times to settle any differences he had with the Greasers with words. He either ended up with a black eye or his ego hurt. It just seemed easier to agree to disagree with each other. What wasn't easy was taking a beating in Gym, a class he prided himself in being good at.

Just as Bif and Hal started yanking at the ball to start the game, Hal decided knocking a fist into Bif's face would guarantee his victory. That's when they realized that the gym teacher wasn't there anymore; Mr. Burton had long since been fired and replaced by a hesitant looking little man called Foreman. His looks were definitely deceiving since he shared the same football demeanour as Mr. Burton, although he did not share the same ephebophiliac mannerisms for the cheerleaders as his predecessor had. The class started to close in on one another; clearly, who's ever idea it was to match the Preps with the Greasers obviously wanted something to watch, or didn't know that it mattered.

To Parker that mattered, since the last time he had encountered a greaser, it had not gone over too well. Nevertheless, he was ready to defend himself from the greaser known as Lucky who had a fist already flying at him. Dodging the fist with little to no effort, he swung a fist back at him.

"I don't want to have to do this..." Parker sighed, knowing he'd have to anyways. This went on for a few minutes, the in-school rumble, until they saw the teacher come upstairs. Parker stopped for a brief second to glance at him and was stunned when a fist knocked him square in the face; he fell backwards almost immediately. "...the hell, man?"

"Next time, maybe you'll think about that." Norton smugly sneered down at the dizzy prep as he embellished the punch by blowing on his knuckles. Parker looked around and noticed that everyone had stopped moving and was staring at Mr. Foreman.

Focusing his dizzy eyes, he saw that Mr. Foreman was indeed a sight to look at; what with his blank eyes and bloodied and ripped open chest cavity. Scrunching his eyes in confusion, he shook his head in disbelief, which only made his head hurt more. He felt faint, and was quite mad about it.

Nobody knew what to do, or say, or how to react. What they did seemed understandable; they ran like hell in any direction, away from the growling teacher and the gym. Before long, there was a hand prodding at Parker's shoulder, trying to see if he was conscious.

"Parker? Buddy, if you're awake, get up now!" Tad's frantic voice had lost most of the accent, "Bif! I can't carry the lad on my own!"

"Uh, right!" Bif sprinted back from the door and slid on the floor to where Tad and Parker were, scooping up Parker and standing up again. Hal and Foreman were in front of the door, kneeling over the screaming body of Lucky. "Ain't so lucky now eh?...Shit, what the hell do we do now?"

"Bif! Put me down, I'm fine." Parker squirmed a little until Bif just simply dropped him on his ass. "A little more nicely would've been appreciated."

Parker looked up. He shook his head again, wondering if he was still seeing things from the punch Norton granted him moments earlier. Now there were three of them, Lucky's abdomen was ripped open and his cheek was missing skin, revealing the teeth behind the front. Hal had a missing chunk in both sides and an eye bit out. Foreman hadn't changed, and Parker was sure that he wasn't seeing things. What he _was_ seeing was seemingly dead people staring straight at the three, remaining preps. "Oh fuck, you guys..."

Apparently, he had missed his cue to start running, but Tad and Bif were already scurrying down the stairs towards the other building. When he looked back at the three bloody people, they were already taking wobbly steps towards him, but with every step, they were becoming a little more limber and faster. Turning on his heel, he ran off to catch up with his friends.

"Hurry up, Parker!" Tad's voice was already on top of the second set of stairs, but he knelt down to make sure Parker was following them, beckoning with his arms as if it'd make him move faster. "Come on now!"

Parker had grabbed the fire extinguisher along his way and was bolting up as he caught up with Tad and Bif, who were standing by the door already. Bif eyed his smaller friend cautiously. "What's that for?"

"Protection? I don't know! Let's just get out of here!" Parker didn't stop running when he caught up with them and was already pushing open the door. When the brightness from the sunny day outside dimmed down, the three were just by the fountain when they realized the seriousness of the situation.

There were people running after one another. Most of the people chasing others were the bullies; any other day and that would've been considered normal. But the blood soaked shirts told otherwise.

"Poor people aren't supposed to be doing that, right?" Bif readjusted his collar uncomfortably as he watched the bully Trent chase after the tiniest Jock known as Kirby. "Right?"

"No Bif, it's perfectly _fine_ to run around and eat each other!" Tad turned to the big oaf of a Prep with a very sardonic tone of voice. "Now if you'd please, can we go?"

"Shut up you two." Parker turned to look at the Harrington; Chad was walking around with an arm and gnawing at it. Not wanting to know whose arm it was, he turned to look at the shop; there was Earnest running away from Lefty. When he looked straight ahead, he caught a glimpse of someone standing up from the brush beside a back door to the school. "What-do-we-do, what-do-we-do?"

"Uh, let's just get outta here?" Bif picked up the pace and sprinted towards the school, with Parker and Tad close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I'd say that this is the first time I've had the means to say the phrase: Poor Preps. I wonder wonder wonder what will happen next? Oh wait, it's you that has to do the wondering until chapter four is up! :D**

**Caio! Also, let me know what you think!**


End file.
